


Gingerbread Kisses

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Buck gets a surprise when he spends Christmas with Eddie and Christopher.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 40
Kudos: 412





	Gingerbread Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be be pure fluff, but then feelings snuck in there like they tend to do.

Buck grins as he watches Christopher plop yet another gumdrop on his side of the gingerbread house. 

His portion actually looks good. Buck's not so much. But only because he keeps eating the icing and candy, and getting distracted by the sight of Eddie in the kitchen. 

He'd sent them off to make the gingerbread house after dinner while he cleaned up, ignoring any offer Buck made to help him. 

Not that Buck minds spending this time with Christopher. He loves it. Eddie is just very distracting in his red sweater and tight jeans. 

"Buck."

Buck turns his attention back to Christopher at the sound of his name. "Yeah buddy?"

"Your icing," Christopher says, pointing to where Buck has the tube of icing in his hand. 

He'd apparently squeezed it a little too hard and now his hand is covered. He brings his hand up to his mouth and starts licking it off, not wanting to waste it. 

There's a crash from the kitchen that has Buck turning. He can't see Eddie but can hear him muttering to himself. 

"Alright?" Buck calls. 

"Fine," Eddie responds. He stands up a few seconds later, his face flushed. "I uhh… just dropped a pan."

"I heard," Buck says, giving Eddie an amused smile. "Need any help?"

Eddie shakes his head, "I've got it. I'm about to put the cookies in. Why don't you guys move to the tree? I think only the lower branches are left."

With good reason. They'd wanted to leave them for Christopher to do.

"Want to work on the tree buddy?" Buck asks Christopher. "I think the house is done."

At least Christopher's parts are. But that's what matters. 

"Okay," Christopher says. 

They sit down in front of the tree and Buck pulls the boxes closer to them. Christopher starts going through them pulling out any ornaments he likes. There isn't really a theme, but it still works. Christopher puts on the ornaments he can reach, and directs Buck where to put the ones he can't.

"Look what I found!" Christopher yells excitedly. 

Buck doesn't even have a chance to see what it is before Christopher is leaning forward, and reaching above his head. 

Buck thinks he might be trying to hang another ornament on the tree. Until he giggles and points. "Look!"

Buck turns his head and looks to where Christopher is pointing. He'd hung something on the tree alright, but it wasn't an ornament. 

"Dad! Come here!"

"Coming!" Eddie calls. He smiles as he takes in the tree. "You guys are doing an awesome job."

"Sit," Christopher tells him. 

Eddie raises an eyebrow, but does as he's told, sitting where Christopher is pointing, right next to Buck. And oh. Oh no. 

Christopher is giggling again. Eddie learns in close to whisper in Buck's ear. "I think he's had a little too much sugar."

Buck smiles, "I think you're right. But Eddie…"

"Now you have to kiss."

The words are out of Christopher's mouth before Buck can warn Eddie. Buck nods his head up and Eddie's eyes move above them, landing on the seemingly innocent plant. Buck swallows, wondering what Eddie's reaction will be. 

Eddie's still smiling though, a teasing one as he meets Buck's gaze. "Did you know about this?"

"I'd just found out," Buck says. "I tried to warn you."

"Hmm," Eddie says. "I don't really think you wanted to warn me."

Buck had, or at least felt like he should, but with Eddie so close it hardly seems important. Buck smirks and leans in closer. "Maybe I didn't."

"And why wouldn't you want to warn me about this strategically placed piece of mistletoe, Buck?"

_ "Because I want to kiss you," _ is what he means to say. Instead he gets caught under Eddie's intense gaze and words fail him. So he acts. He closes the few inches between them and kisses him. 

It's just a quick press of lips before he's pulling back, eyes searching Eddie's face. His tongue flicks out, wetting his lips, and he doesn't miss the way Eddie's eyes track the movement. 

"That's why," Buck says. 

Eddie's lips lift into a small smile before he's leaning in again, whispering a quiet, "I like that reason," before kissing Buck again. 

His hand is on Buck's face, fingers caressing his skin, and Buck sighs, sinking into the kiss.

They pull back at the sound of clapping to see Christopher beaming at them. "It worked."

Eddie raises an eyebrow, "Where did you even learn about mistletoe?"

"Carla," Christopher says. "It was in a lot of movies she watches so I asked her about it. She told me it helps people that should be together."

Buck knows that's not always the case. Plenty of people get trapped under mistletoe that shouldn't be. But it worked this time. And he's so happy it did. 

"Who gave you the mistletoe?" Buck asks him.

"It was in the box," Christopher says. 

"We've never had mistletoe," Eddie says. He looks at the box at Christopher's feet and frowns. "And that's not one of our boxes."

"Maddie gave it to me," Christopher tells them. "She said to wait until Buck was here to open it."

Buck leans in closer and looks into the box. It all seemed like normal ornaments and Christmas stuff when he'd helped Christopher open it earlier. Now he realizes it's not. 

He pulls out an old looking ornament of a reindeer and feels tears stinging at his eyes. He hastily wipes them away. 

"What is it?" Eddie asks him. 

"My mom gave this to me," Buck whispers. He runs his fingers carefully over the markings. "It was her last Christmas before she died."

He hadn't known that, of course. He'd been nine and more worried about his presents. Even when she tried to take all kinds of pictures with him and Maddie, and dragged them around to look at Christmas lights and meet Santa. 

He's glad she did. Glad he has those memories. He just wishes he'd appreciated it all more in the moment. 

“I didn’t even know we still had these,” Buck says. 

“I asked Maddie if she had any ornaments or decorations,” Eddie says, his voice soft. “I guess she must have found some.”

“I guess,” Buck says. He looks from the ornament to Eddie. “Why did you want me to have these?”

“I know you really don’t do much for Christmas,” Eddie says. “So I wanted you to have something of yours on the tree, to know you have a place here with Christopher and I.”

Buck’s eyes well up even more. It had been one thing seeing the ornament, but knowing that Eddie had wanted him to have them? Wanted Buck to have something familiar on the tree to make him feel at home? It’s almost too much.

“Shit,” Eddie mutters. “Did I mess this up? Was that too much?”

Buck gives a wet laugh and takes Eddie’s face in his hands. He leans in and kisses him softly. “It wasn’t too much. It’s perfect. Thank you.”

“He’s crying because he’s happy, Dad,” Christopher says.

Buck pulls back and turns to Christopher, “That’s right. I’m happy to be here with my two favorite guys.”

“Me too,” Christopher says.

Eddie puts his arm around Buck’s waist, and draws Christopher close with the other. He smiles as he looks between them. “That makes three of us.”

They sit there like that for a while, the three of them cuddled up together underneath the Christmas tree. Buck can't remember the last time he looked forward to Christmas. Now he can't imagine a more perfect way to spend it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
